peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Elise, Allison, Christopher, Chris, and Celebi Surrender to the Pirates’ Threat/Going After Them and the Dazzlings With Entei, Raikou, and Suicune
(Already the next morning back in the present, Soleanna and Oriana Castle Town and Soleanna and Oriana New City were doing their usual normal activities. At the castle balcony, Anna, Sophia, the Mane Seven, Stallion Seven, and soldiers were told by Team Ash Ketchum, Christopher, Chris, and even Elise and Allison, on what they saw from Celebi, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune's sight-sharing technique yesterday involving the accident from ten years ago. Elise, still wearing her feather hairclips, is now wearing a royal blue cropped tanktop, small white teardrop-shaped earrings, a tiny gold chain necklace with a teardrop-shaped ruby charm, a light tan leather banded watch on her left wrist, a light blue knee-length flowing skirt, and orange high-heeled sandals. And Allison is now wearing a white cropped tanktop with red spaghetti-straps and bottom rim, a gold locket necklace, a blue miniskirt, white socks, and red low-heeled shoes. And everyone else are back in their daytime clothes. Immediately after all was explained, the royal people understood. The royal people were even already told by Team Ash Ketchum on their discovery of what would happen if Elise, Allison, Celebi, Christopher, Chris, and the Dazzlings were recaptured by the pirates today and the discovery of Mephiles, Infinite, Vanitas, Hunter J, and Demidevimon) Royal people: Okay. Ash: And you're sure that Iblis and Myotismon can be sealed in this Temple of Flames and Shadows at the mountain? Sophia: Yes. It's the only way. Anna: And if the people saw us heading off, we'll tell them we're just going out. Pinkie Pie: That way, nobody will be afraid or hurt by the Flames and Shadows of Disaster! Pokey Pierce: And when we find Mephiles, Infinite, Vanitas, Hunter J, and Demidevimon, we'll reseal them in the new Sun, Moon, and Star Scepters of Darkness. Team Ash Ketchum: That's a relief. Allison: Well, I guess Elise and I will have to renege our promise once we get to the temple. Elise: That's right. For the safety of our people and kingdom. (Suddenly, the pirate ship slowly loomed over the kingdom, getting everyone’s attention, much to their concern. Even Team Ash Ketchum and the royal people noticed and got concerned) K. Rool: (Voice-over) Princesses Elise Oriana III and Allison Oriana, Rulers of Soleanna and Oriana…. Skurvy: (Voice-over) And the Celebi Princess. By refusing to negotiate with us, you three have forced us to take drastic actions. K. Rool: (Voice-over) But we’ll not do it under one condition and one condition only! You, the Celebi Princess, and the Princes must meet us at the specified point in the New City alone before 4:00 PM today. Failure to do so on time, will result in us leveling of this kingdom so that nothing but ashes remain! Not to be confused with Ash Ketchum. Skurvy: (Voice-over) So to recap; Meet us in the specified point in the New City before 4:00 PM today or else we’ll blow up the entire kingdom! (Their brief evil laughter is overheard. During the threat, Celebi got sadly determined and after she, the Celebi Clan, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune sadly bidded a reluctant goodbye to each other, Celebi then flew towards the New City. Entei, Raikou, and Suicune nod with the Celebi Clan and they ran and/or flew towards the Castle Town to help Team Ash Ketchum. Back at the castle balcony after the message was done, Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris got determined and started to leave, much to the concern of everyone) Ace: You’re seriously going there? Anna: Misses Elise and Allison...! Sophia: Princes Christopher and Chris, you can’t! Elise: We cannot allow harm to come to our people. Allison: We're sorry, everyone. But we have to comply to their threat. (Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris started to walk away when everyone stopped them) Twilight Sparkle: Princesses! Comet Tail: Princes! Adagio: Don't go, please! (Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris stopped, and smiled sadly and softly) Elise: It is our duties as Princesses and Princes of Soleanna and Oriana to go face it. Christopher: There is no other choice. Rarity: But…! Chris: No buts, everyone. Allison: As soon as Celebi and us go to the ship, you can, at least, hurry to us and come to our rescue. Snake: Butsssss you five might…! Elise: We are aware from what you told us last night. Chris: And you got the Soloriana Emeralds, and with them, you can use them to retry the mission. Christopher: And we'll let the Dazzlings try to help us escape in the meantime. (The group slowly realized calmly and sadly) Allison: However, if this is to be, then let us say this to all of you one last time…. Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris: (Smiling sadly) I love you, everyone. And goodbye. (The female heroes hung their heads down in sadness as they shedded tears) Female heroes: (Tearfully) We love you too. And goodbye. (Even the Gangreen Gang were quietly moved to tears by this as they group hugged. Then after that ended, Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris left calmly. The Dazzlings nod at the group, who nodded solemnly in return. Elise, Allison, Christopher, Chris, and Celebi arrived at their destination and met up with Klump, Krusha, Kutlass, Green Kroc, Bebop, and Rocksteady standing on a levitating platform underneath the ship) Rocksteady: Right this way, please! Krusha: Captain K. Rool and Admiral Skurvy are waiting for you. Klump: So move out! Kutlass: Hurry up-a! Green Kroc: Can't keep them waiting longer. Bebop: (Snorts) Come on. (Hesitant at first, Elise, Allison, Christopher, Chris, and Celebi then got determined and went onto the platform. Then after the Dazzlings secretly grabbed onto the platform while invisible, the platform quickly flew up to the ship and then after the platform entered and the trapdoors closed, the ship slowly flew away from Soleanna and Oriana. In the ship, after Elise, Allison, Christopher, Chris, Celebi, and the mates climbed off the platform, the Dazzlings then exposed themselves in determination and proceeded to kick of the pirates' butts) Dazzlings: Come on! (They hurry to a nearby levitation rowboat to escape. But just when they made it, a cannonball crashed near them, making them stumble backwards. They look and see K. Rool and Skurvy arriving with evil smirks) Skurvy: (Sneeringly) So close. (Adagio contacted Team Ash Ketchum on her communicator. Back at the entrance of the castle, Team Ash Ketchum got it and Ash answered) Ash: Dazzlings? Adagio: (Voice-over) Ash, guys, we got caught! (On the ship....) Aria: Hurry and help us! K. Rool: Get over here! (Then K. Rool grabbed Adagio's arm where her communicator is and spoke to Ash) Ash: (Voice-over) You better let our friends go or we'll make you sorry! K. Rool: (Laughs evilly a bit) How? You'll never catch us on time. Tropy: There is an old saying you can never beat time. Ace: (Voice-over) Baloney! We will rescue them! (The pirates chuckled evilly a bit) Skurvy: Fine, then. K. Rool: If you make it on time, we'll challenge you to a fight for their fate, whether it's dirty or fair. Krang: Then we'll see to it that you'll get eaten by Devidramon. Chomped up and digested in his stomach like leftover food, fricase'ed and shimmy-shaked like sauteed food even. Shredder: Krang, you paint a great torturous picture for that. Krang: Thank you. (Then Skurvy aimed his handcannon at Adagio) Skurvy: Now hang up. (Adagio got angry) Adagio: Why?! Skurvy: Go on. Turn it off. K. Rool: For this shall be possibly the last time you'll talk to them. Skurvy: Now hang up! (Angrily after K. Rool released her, Adagio hung up. Then the pirates grabbed their captives, who then struggled to escape as they were dragged towards the captain and admiral's headquarters. Back at the kingdom, Ash's group and the royal people ran through the streets until they see Entei, Raikou, Suicune, and the Celebi Clan standing there in concern) Ash: Don’t worry, Celebi Clan! NiGHTS: We will rescue your princess and our friends! Serena: And luckily, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune are gonna come with us! (Entei, Raikou, and Suicune growled in agreement. Jack noticed the ship flying towards somewhere and then spoke to Tecna) Jack: Tecna, find out where that ship is going immediately! (Tecna pulled the map up with her scanner and realized where the ship is heading) Tecna: It’s heading past an area called Kingdom Valley. The people said that’s where the old Soleanna and Oriana Castle used to be before the accident ten years ago. Bloom: So we’ll have to hurry through there! Tecna: Right! Ash: Then let’s get to Kingdom Valley quickly! Ash's group: Right! Sophia: If you must know where Kingdom Valley is, it’s northeast from Wave Ocean. Anna: You have to cut through there quickly if you are to reach Kingdom Valley. Twilight Sparkle: And the only way to open the path to Kingdom Valley is to ask the Bishop for help. Comet Tail: He just left for the Wave Ocean Beach Hut to have lunch before this happened. Go find him there and ask him. Ash's group: Right! Thanks! (Ash's group then hurried to Wave Ocean to reach Kingdom Valley. Meanwhile at the Soleanna and Oriana New City, the blue swirling portal appeared next to Team Mononoke, much to their surprise. Then Sora's group and Wack fell from it and landed next to them) Ashitaka: You’re back sooner than we expected. (Noticing them with Wack, Sora's group suddenly noticed Jenny is missing. Noticing that, Kaya explained) Kaya: Jenny is still in pursuit of Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon. Wolf brother 1: She left us to locate them today after you guys left. Wolf brother 2: And we don’t even know where she is so far. Omega: I hope she’s okay. (He heads off) Sonic: Where are you going, Omega? Omega: To find and assist Jenny. (Understanding, they nod and Omega left. Then they changed the subject) San: So, what did you see in another timeline? (Later, Sora's group and Wack finished their explanation) San: So, you found out something ten years ago? Amy: We need Rouge to access Neverland News’ database by permission. Silver: And don’t forget. Shadow: Specifically, find out what materials the Sun, Moon, and Star Scepters of Darkness are made from. (Understanding their order, Rouge nods) Rouge: (Nods) Sure. (San resumed her question) San: But you haven’t answered my question. Sora: Shadow and I found the means to seal Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon. Shadow: Again. (Rouge then contacted Neverland News from her communicator. After getting Neverland News’ permission to access the database on the Sun, Moon, and Star Scepters of Darkness, Rouge got an answer from them) Amelia: (Voice-over) Rouge, the location of the Sun, Moon, and Star Scepters of Darkness is unknown, but there is an archaeologist who is researching them since after the pirates stole them from the museum. Doppler: (Voice-over) She is now located at Soleanna Castle Town. Rouge: Roger that. Over and out. (After hanging up, Sora’s group hurried over to Soleanna Castle Town. At the Soleanna and Oriana Castle Town, the blue swirling portal appeared and after Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord were dropped off from it, it vanished. Deciding to discuss their discovery, they talked) Terra: Guys…. We now understand…. That Ash, NiGHTS, and the princes are not the Iblis and Myotismon Triggers. Aqua: And that the magic and shadow side of Solaris are Infinite and Mephiles the Dark, the beauty and mind side of Malomyotismon are Hunter J and Vanitas, and Demidevimon is the Star God…. Discord: And that they tricked us and killed Master Eraqus…. Ventus: And that we’re sparing Elise and Allison since they…. Terra, Aqua, and Discord: (Nods) Yeah…. (Aqua then changed the subject) Aqua: Master Eraqus did tell us about the Temple of Flames and Shadows…. Terra: I know. Maybe if we eventually return to our timeline, we can seal Iblis and Myotismon with the Soloriana Emeralds in there. Ventus: And ironically, the Temple of Flames and Shadows is located in Iblis and Myotismon’s lair, Flame Core. (Suddenly, they heard the people chattering in sadness and concern) Discord: They’re quite noisy. (They go up to Regis upon noticing him) Aqua: What’s happening now, sir? Terra: What’s going on? Regis: It’s terrible! Princesses Elise Oriana III and Allison Oriana, the Celebi Princess, and Princes Christopher Aonuma and Chris Thorndyke surrendered to the pirates’ threat earlier and they just boarded their ship with the Dazzlings stowing away! (Realizing that today is the fateful day Elise, Allison, Christopher, Chris, Celebi, and even the Dazzlings, are gonna die from the ship's explosion, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord got concerned) Ventus: That’s terrible! Aqua: Where’s Ash and his group? Regis: I heard they just left for Kingdom Valley to try and rescue our princesses and princes, as well as the Celebi Princess and the Dazzlings. Terra: Then we’re going after them to help them! Discord: That’s right! Regis: (Nods) Understood. (Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord nod and they leave. As they run to the direction of Wave Ocean, they slowly realized something) Terra: K. Rool, Skurvy, and their pirates! What if their ultimate objective was to release Iblis and Myotismon? Ventus: And then merge them with Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter, and Infinite to become Solaris and Malomyotismon with the Celebi Princess’ help once she gets possessed? Discord: Then that settles it! We’re going to stop K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew no matter what! Aqua: Guys, let’s go after them! (They hurried to Wave Ocean. Sora’s group meanwhile searched for the archaeologist when suddenly, they hear a woman’s scream. They turned and noticed the archaeologist looking concerned) Archaeologist: Help! Vector: What’s with you? Charmy: Why did you scream like a banshee? (Suddenly, they noticed what she’s seeing; Shadow monsters. Realizing it's Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, and Infinite’s doing, Sora's group fought them off while protecting the archaeologist. After they were defeated, she turned to them gratefully) Archaeologist: Thank you! (Shadow nods a “You’re welcome.” Then he lets Knuckles change the subject) Knuckles: Are you the archaeologist we wanted to see? Archaeologist: Yes. I’m Adrianna. I’m an archaeologist from here researching Soleanna and Oriana’s ruins. Espio: How did you get attacked by those monsters? Adrianna: When I was studying the ruins, they suddenly attacked me…. I’m so glad you came. (She hugs Shadow, who got surprised, but then calmed down. After the hug, Shadow asked again) Shadow: What were you researching at the ruins? Adrianna: I was researching the Sun, Moon, and Star Scepters of Darkness, three royal treasures recorded in ancient Soleannan and Orianan texts. I have a feeling that it’s somewhere around this Castle Town…. But that’s all I’ve been able to find. Shadow: I see…. Tails: What did the texts say? Adrianna: Glad you asked. This is what it says in the ancient texts; “When a Black, White, and Silver Flame lights the Candle of Darkness and the Priest’s prayers are answered, the dark seal will be no more, and so shall emerge the power.” Sora's group: “Candle of Darkness?” Sonic: Time out! Vector: Where do we find a candle based on darkness? Adrianna: Candles are everywhere, but I have no idea where to find the “Candle of Darkness.” And the “Priest’s prayers…?” What is that? Plus, what’s the “Black, White, and Silver Flame?” That’s not normal…. Maybe a special light? Silver: We have no idea either. Adrianna: Speaking of the “Black, White, and Silver Flame,” can’t you generate light? Shadow: Not sure. Blaze: But we’ll find out. Sora's group: Thank you. Adrianna: You're welcome. (Sora's group then left. While walking, Tails suddenly realized something and got their attention) Tails: Wait a minute! (Sora's group stopped) Sora: What is it? Tails: From what Adrianna told us, I immediately figured it out. There are three fountains here in Soleanna and Oriana Castle Town since Soleanna and Oriana was founded 2,000 years ago. Rouge: What do they look like? Tails: The first one is the Fountain of the Goddess, which is a statue of a Woman playing music embodying beauty. The second is the Fountain of the Priest, which is a statue of a humble Priest in prayer embodying the hope of peace in Soleanna and Oriana. Kairi: And the third? Tails: The third one is the Fountain of the Sage, which is the statue of a wise Sage studying a piece of rune embodying the hope that Soleanna and Oriana’s citizens might become more intelligent. And if the Black, White, and Silver Flames were lit on the Black, White, and Silver Candles at the Fountain of the Priest…. Riku: (Realizing slowly) Then the Sun, Moon, and Star Scepters of Darkness will appear. (He quickly asked calmly) Riku: Where is the Fountain of the Priest located? (Tails pulls the map of Soleanna and Oriana out in his communicator) Tails: According to the map, it is located southwest in this area. Sora: Then let’s go there. Sonic: We got five villains to capture! (Sora's group nod and they head southwest. Upon reaching there, they looked at the four Black, White, and Silver Candles surrounding the fountain) Xion: There has to be a way to light them. (Namine noticed a button in front of one of the Black, White, and Silver Candles) Namine: What’s this button? (She pushes it, and to their surprise, the Black, White, and Silver Candle lit up a Black, White, and Silver Flame. Sora's group smiled softly and proudly at Namine) Roxas: Good job, Namine! Tikal: Now we know how to light them! (Roxas, Sora, and Shadow then pushed the other three Black, White, and Silver Candles’ buttons and lit them as well. Suddenly, three second Sun, Moon, and Star Scepters of Darkness appeared and after Shadow took them, the Black, White, and Silver Flames went out) Shadow: Good…. Sora: Now we can finally stop Mephiles, Hunter J, Vanitas, Infinite, and Demidevimon. (Suddenly, Shadow’s communicator beeped and he answered) Shadow: Yes? Jenny: (Voice-over) Guys, Omega and I have just engaged Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon at Wave Ocean! Head here immediately! Kayla: Where’s Wave Ocean at? Jenny: (Voice-over) Northeast of Soleanna and Oriana Castle Town. Omega: (Voice-over) Hurry! Shadow: Roger that. Over and out. (He hangs up) Sora: Let’s move out. (Sora's group then went to the northeast side of Soleanna and Oriana Castle Town and flew across to Wave Ocean itself, carrying Wack with them. Once there, they landed and ran there. In the captain and admiral's headquarters, K. Rool and Skurvy are talking to Elise, Allison, Christopher, Chris, and the Dazzlings, who are seated on their own chairs, their hands already tied behind their backs and to the backrest of their chairs while Celebi, who is locked in a glass container with small holes on the sides. The pirates are standing in a corner, watching the whole thing) Skurvy: You wasted so much of our time. K. Rool: If you princesses and the Celebi Princess had cooperated with us earlier, we wouldn’t have had to do this. Skurvy: So what do you three have to say for yourselves? Elise: (Bravely) What are you trying to do, Captain K. Rool and Admiral Skurvy, along with your pirates? Allison: (Bravely) Why do all of you wish to revive the Flames and Shadows of Disaster? Christopher: (Bravely) Does this have something to do with the ten year old accident? Skurvy: We told you why already. Chris: We meant for you to tell the Dazzlings because they weren't there when you told us. (Realizing along with the pirates, K. Rool and Skurvy gave in) K. Rool: Very well. Skurvy: Seems the Dazzlings were not disclosed on anything about Solaris and Malomyotismon. Solaris and Malomyotismon’s secrets are in their eternal flames and shadows. K. Rool: Their powers.... Can change time. Tropy: And even manipulate the fabric of time itself. Shredder: We wish to obtain those powers and dominate everything in this world. Krang: From the past all the way to the future! Aria: You wish…. To rule over time? K. Rool and Skurvy: Yes. Sonata: It’s wrong to mess with history! K. Rool: (Ignoring Sonata) And the secrets…. (He points at Elise and Allison) K. Rool: They remain dormant in you both, Princesses…. (Skurvy then spoke up while pointing at Celebi) Skurvy: And as for that Celebi Princess…. Do you recall that baby Celebi from 10 years ago? Allison: What's it to you? (K. Rool and Skurvy smiled evilly at her, not caring about her snarky comment) K. Rool: I had a feeling you knew already. (Celebi slowly became scared) Skurvy: That’s right. And she’s also, in fact, the daughter of the Celebi Queen who got possessed 1,000 years ago by Solaris, Malomyotismon, and Demidevimon. K. Rool: Indeed. The apple never falls far from the tree, does it? (Elise, Allison, Christopher, Chris, and the Dazzlings got concerned as they looked at Celebi, who is starting to get scared. Cortex then started typing away the commands on the interface) Cortex: The Princesses of Soleanna and Oriana, the Celebi Princess, and the eight Soloriana Emeralds…. Skurvy: And eventually Mephiles the Dark, Infinite, Demidevimon, Vanitas, and Hunter J.... K. Rool: Once we have everything, the fate of the whole world will change. And one of the beautiful gems is just ahead. (The bumbling crew members got eager and excited) Rilla: This is our moment of glory! Klump: Indeed! Ripper: (Laughs crazily a bit) I can’t wait to see the entire timeline with our own eyes! (Cortex pressed the enter button after finishing typing) Cortex: The Soloriana Emerald is located. Skurvy: Finally! K. Rool: Now, let’s go collect that Soloriana Emerald. Shredder: Now you ten sit back and enjoy the ride. (Cortex then sets the coordinates. The ship then slowly flew to the destination of the Soloriana Emerald. As Sora’s group hurried through the beach area of Wave Ocean, Sora and Shadow began to ponder) Sora: Those monsters…. Shadow: What could they be doing here…? (They hurried along. With Omega and Jenny, they ran very quickly, apparently chasing after Mephiles, Hunter J, Vanitas, Infinite, and Demidevimon) Omega: Enemies detected. Position K-31. Pursue and engage in battle. Jenny: Right! (They followed Mephiles’ slime blood trail around the area from having shot him before, avoiding obstacles and fighting shadow monsters. Upon reaching Mephiles, Hunter J, Vanitas, Infinite, and Demidevimon’s location, they prepared to fight. Mephiles, in his true crystallized form, Vanitas, with his helmet off, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon calmly noticed them with a glance and laughed evilly at them, Mephiles' wound already healed) Mephiles: Welcome, Omega and Jenny! Vanitas: It won’t take much for us to deal with you! Infinite: What’re you gonna fight us with? (Omega and Jenny prepared to fire their gun and laser gun at Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon. Meanwhile, Sora's group continued after Jenny, Omega, and the five dark villains when they noticed the start of Mephiles’ slime blood trail. Sora's group realized and calmly turned to each other with calm confidence) Riku: Okay, we’ll find Omega and Jenny soon. (They began to follow the trail) Shadow: (Thinking) Hang in there, both of you…. (They avoided some obstacles and defeated some shadow monsters that got in their way. Upon reaching a hover vehicle, they rode it across the seawater when they suddenly heard gunfire and laser shooting from the other side. They looked and saw on the beachside Omega and Jenny shooting their gun and laser gun at the five dark villains. With them on the beachside, Omega and Jenny continued shooting until the five dark villains slumped forward, panting in exhaustion from being shot repeatedly. As they slowly rose up, their slime blood oozed out of their bullet wounds, which then closed up and healed. The five dark villains then smirked evilly at Omega and Jenny) Mephiles: This only proves you were created to stop Shadow and Sora. (Omega and Jenny grew suspicious) Jenny: What are you talking about? Omega: Are you trying to trick us? Vanitas: (Scoffs) Don’t tell us neither of you didn’t know. Hunter J: You, Omega, may have been programmed by humanity.... Infinite: And you, Jenny, may be a great police officer.... Demidevimon: But what you did to Shadow and Sora in the future, that was your…. Jenny: ENOUGH!! (Omega activates his gatling guns and fired at Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon repeatedly, but that didn’t faze them either. As their bullet wounds healed again, the five dark villains laughed evilly while vanishing into slimy smoke and flying off with their evil laughter echoing. Sora's group then arrived, disembarked from the hover vehicle, and ran up to Omega and Jenny in concern, for they saw the whole thing, but didn’t hear the conversation during the fight. Jenny and Omega, having noticed them, remained with their backs turned on them) Cosmo: What just happened? Rouge: Did Mephiles, Hunter J, Infinite, Vanitas, and Hunter J hurt you both? Jenny: They said something about Omega and me doing something to Shadow and Sora in the future. (Then realizing along with Omega, Jenny and Omega got calmly sad) Omega and Jenny: Shadow, Sora…. (They slowly turned around and Omega continued calmly and in concern) Omega: The ones who defeat and seal you both in the future, is me and Jenny. Jenny: Over a frame job involving the deaths of the princesses, princes, Celebi, and the Dazzlings. (Sora's group got shocked) Sonic: What?! (Shadow and Sora suddenly remembered how they and their group discovered Omega’s remains and Jenny's grave in Crisis City and how they and Kairi found their future selves locked away in their prisons in Flame Core, and calmly realized back in reality while Sora's group got angry) Charmy: That’s a lie! Knuckles: Told by those psychopaths! Sonic: Don’t believe those slimebuckets! Amy: They’re right. Kairi: It’s…. It’s so unfair! Rouge: Shadow and Sora’s always here to defend the world! Vector: How dare they try to deceive you?! Roxas: I bet they had something to do with the future’s post-apocalyptic setting and framed Shadow and Sora for it! Namine: Roxas is right! Xion: And despite that…! (Omega and Jenny interrupted calmly in a sad way and explained) Jenny: We believe you all that the frame job is true. Omega: But if it's not resolved, Shadow and Sora.... (He sadly points at Sora and Shadow) Omega: Will be persecuted. (Shadow and Sora remained silent. Rouge and Kairi then spoke up to them while Sora's group, now believing Omega and Jenny’s confession, stood there in silence and concern) Rouge: Shadow? Kairi: Sora? Sora and Shadow: Yes? Rouge: Kairi and I wish to comfort you with these words. Kairi: Like how Maria and all our friends wanted to do for you. (Shadow and Sora listened) Rouge and Kairi: Even if you or anyone else believe that everyone in the world will be against you, know that the both of us will always remain by your side. Tails: And all of us. Rouge: Remember that. (Calmly touched by Rouge and Kairi’s kind words, Shadow turned his back to the others, and Sora hung his head down in a calm sad way as a tear streamed down his right cheek. Shadow then recalled his friendship with Maria and how that is similar to his friendship with Team Ash Ketchum. Back in reality, he sheds a couple of tears, much to everyone's calm concern) Sora's group: Shadow, Sora? (After the tears stopped, Shadow, after he and Sora composed themselves, smirked calmly and softly, now glad, along with Sora, that Rouge, Kairi, and even their friends that believe their innocence will be there for them, making Sora's group relieved calmly) Shadow: We will. Sora: And thank you. (They then turned to Omega and Jenny in calm determination) Shadow: If we find those monsters, we’ll seal them away. Sora: And maybe, just maybe, the future won’t make us be sealed away by you both. (Omega and Jenny nod calmly in agreement) Omega: Despite that it could happen, we will help you make sure of it. Jenny: That's right. (They got determined as well) Sonic: Let’s get those creeps and seal them away! Wack: My zzzzentimentzzzzz ezzzzactly. (Sora's group nod in agreement and with that, they walked towards the hover vehicle to continue their pursuit for Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon. Meanwhile, Ash’s group, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune, at another part of Wave Ocean, arrived and noticed a bishop reading the paper at a table inside. They nod at each other and went in. Later, the bishop got surprised by what Ash's group asked him) Bishop: The way to the old Castle of Soleanna and Oriana in Kingdom Valley? It’s been a while since anyone has asked me that. The old castle is a holy place, and only those of the royal family may enter. The entrance is blocked by a special seal, which tests anyone who tries to enter. If you want to enter the old castle, you must overcome one trial. It is a trial of life and death…. NiGHTS: (Getting determined) If it takes to save Celebi, the princesses, princes, and Dazzlings, we’ll do it! (Ash's group got surprised) Ash: (Agreeing determinedly) We’ll take on the tests! Pikachu: (Agreeing in determined) Pika, pika! Bishop: Are you sure you want to face them? (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS turned to Ash's group for support, who gave in with a shrug and then nodded) Ash's group: Yes. (Impressed by their confidence, the bishop gave in) Bishop: Very well, I will take you to the trial. (Ash's group looked at the closed doorway while arriving with the bishop) Bishop: This is where the trial is held. When the stone pillar in the center is alight, the path to the old castle shall open. (The bishop then awakened a statue priests and it opened a portal. Ash's group goes up to the portal and statue priest) Statue priest: The trial is the “Test of Courage.” This will test the strength of your hearts…. Are you ready? (Ash's group shrugged casually) Tiny: We’re not afraid of what you’ll dish out! Dingodile: Bring it on! Statue priest: Then let us begin the trial. (Ash's group, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune go through the portal) Statue priest: (Voice-over) All of your courage will be tested here. Fight the four rock golems in this life-or-death battle. (The four rock golems appeared, wielding sharp maces. Ash's group, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune got determined) Ace: Let’s kill! (They, after the Winx Club changed into their Enchantix forms, start the fight by both dodging the maces and hitting, kicking, punching, and casting magic spells on the rock golems, but to no luck. Then the four rock golems chased after each members of Ash's group. The first rock golem chased after the London group, but they bravely lured it towards a lake upon noticing it. Then the first rock golem lunged at them, but they flew out of the way and the first rock golem was defeated from falling into the water, drowning in the process) Helen: One down, three to go so far! Chip: Man, this’ll be easy! (The second rock golem meanwhile chased after Therru, Serena, Iris, and Axew towards a clifftop. Quickly climbing up, they climbed quickly to the top, only to realize the top is a dead end. They turned to see the second rock golem reach the top too and just when it was about to strike them with its mace, Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and Arren make it up there and attacked the second rock golem) Arren: Back off! (Pikachu then thundershocked the second rock golem and the second rock golem fell to the bottom of the cliff, stunning it. Ash then noticed a boulder and with Pikachu, NiGHTS, Arren, Therru, Serena, Iris, and Axew’s help, they pushed the boulder and the boulder crushed the second rock golem to death) Iris: Takes care of the second one! (Axew chirps in agreement. With the Gangreen Gang, they began to mess with the third rock golem by playing keep away with its mace, with Ace carrying the mace. They reach the same lake the first rock golem died in and Ace held the mace over the lake, making the third rock golem stop) Ace: If ya want it, come and get it! (He drops it in the water, but the third rock golem got angry instead) Snake: Looksssss like you angered it! (Quickly noticing a log nearby, Billy grabbed Ace, Snake, Arturo, and Grubber and ran to it with the third rock golem chasing after them. Realizing what Billy’s planning, the Gangreen Gang nods and pushed the log down at the third rock golem, trapping it beneath it. Grubber then quickly grabbed the last rock golem’s mace and smacked it right in the third rock golem’s head, splitting its head in half, killing it) Arturo: (Laughing) Talk about a split headache! Snake: (Laughing) Yessssss. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. Then the last rock golem, seeing its three comrades dead, pounded its fists onto its chest like a gorilla and prepared to attack Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS, but they dodged and the Winx Club got ready to attack) Winx Club: Elemental Blast Convergence! (Then the Winx Club did their Elemental Blast Convergence, knocking the last rock golem down. After the Winx Club used each of their magic abilities to stun it some more. Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS then gave a powerful stab at the frozen last rock golem and it shattered into a million pieces. Ash's group then cheered while Entei, Raikou, and Suicune roared in victory) Will: We did it! (Then, the four rock golems healed and revived themselves and bowed down to Ash's group, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. Then Ash's group, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune are transported back at the entrance) Statue priest: You’ve all proven your courage. You have passed. (Then the door opened after the column glowed) Statue priest: The way to the old castle is opened. Go your way. (The statue priest became lifeless and then Ash's group, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune turned to the bishop, who spoke up) Bishop: You have done well. May the Great Eagle of Kingdom Valley be your guide. (He leaves as he and Ash's group waved goodbye to each other. Ash's group, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune turned to each other in determination) NiGHTS: Shall we? (Ash's group, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune nod and they hurried through the door leading to Kingdom Valley. Arriving and meeting with the bishop after that's over with, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord explained their mission) Bishop: Very well, then you must pass a trial here in order to enter Kingdom Valley. Aqua: Understood! Terra: We’ll do what it takes. (The bishop nods, then awakened the statue priest, and it opened the portal. Silver and Blaze goes up to the portal and statue priest) Statue priest: The trial is the “Test of Memory.” This trial will gauge your determination. Are you ready? Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord: Yes. Statue priest: Then let us begin the trial. (Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord go through the portal) Statue priest: (Voice-over) Let’s see how good your memory is. I’ll telepathically ask you three questions from your past. If you answer them correctly, you will pass. (Then the questioning begins) Statue priest: (Voice-over) First question; What comes to mind with the words “Future,” “Inferno,” and “Ruined city?” Choose either “Mission” or “Escape.” (Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord nod to each other and made their choice) Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord: Escape. (A short pause) Statue priest: (Voice-over) Correct. Second question; What comes to mind with the words “Flames and Shadows of Disaster,” “Seals,” and “Ten years ago?” Choose either “Princesses Elise Oriana III and Allison Oriana” or “Ventus and Aqua.” (Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord remembered and then answered) Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord: Princesses Elise Oriana III and Allison Oriana. (A short pause) Statue priest: (Voice-over) Correct. Last question; What comes to mind with the words “Boy”, "Jester-like creature," and “Two princes?” Choose either “Hatred” or “Teamwork.” (Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord, now knowing they don’t consider Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris their enemies anymore, made their answer) Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord: Teamwork. (A short pause) Statue priest: (Voice-over) Correct. (Then they are transported back to the entrance and the column glowed, opening the door) Statue priest: You have proved yourselves worthy of the royal family. The route is open. Go to the old castle in Kingdom Valley. (Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord nod while the statue priest became inanimate again and the bishop went up to them) Bishop: You have done well. May the Great Eagle of Kingdom Valley be your guide. (They nodded, and after waving goodbye to the bishop who waved goodbye in return and then left, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord hurried through the door to Kingdom Valley) Coming up: Ash and Terra's groups, after reconciling and agreeing to team up upon learning the same mission they're on, encounter and fight Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon with Sora's group's help. But after they fail to rescue their ten friends from their doom because of the five dark villains, Sora's group goes after the five dark villains in Dusty Desert in the Desert of Hope while Ash's group, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune go back to an earlier point in time of the same day to Aquatic Base and Terra's group return to their home timeline to seal Iblis and Myotismon away in the Temple of Flames and Shadows in Flame Core. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies